Double The Happiness
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Hen and Karen, excited to be parents again, bring home their newborn twins. Denny adjusts to being a big brother.


Bringing home the twins from the hospital was an interesting experience - Karen couldn't help but laugh at her wife when Hen drove ten minutes under the speed limit to avoid jostling the babies and hurting them - and one that was definitely memorable. Athena and Bobby were waiting for them at the door, Denny vibrating excitedly as he waited for his mothers and new siblings to arrive. "Be careful and quiet - your brother and sister are sleeping," Karen whispered to her now eldest as soon as they got up to the house.

"What are their names?" an impatient Denny questioned.

Hen snorted. "Why don't we come inside first and then introduce you to the babies, okay? Wash your hands and sit down," she ordered.

"He give you any trouble?" Karen asked Athena.

"He was mostly perfect - pretty fired up to meet these adorable little babies. I want to hold them but I assume Denny gets first crack and would kill me if I attempted to pick one up." Athena couldn't wait to hold the twins (and give them back when she and Bobby headed home).

"Congratulations again, you two. Nice to meet the brand new members of our ever growing family." Bobby also couldn't wait to hold them but he also knew how Denny would react.

"Thank you," Hen murmured as Denny practically launched himself into a chair. She smiled at her son as she handed the little girl over and instructed him on hold to her. "Denny, this is your little sister - Elta Hope."

"Beautiful," Athena told them.

"Elta Hope? Whoa." Denny couldn't believe he was finally holding one of his long-awaited siblings.

"We wanted an unusual, rarely used old fashioned name," Karen explained to Bobby and Athena.

"It fits her. Great choice," Bobby replied.

When Elta started to fuss, Karen picked her up while Hen handed over the little boy to Denny. "And this is is your little brother - Maverick Austin."

"Wow." Denny flinched when Maverick kicked one of his little legs and also began to cry so Hen took him back and tried to comfort the newborn.

"Strong names." Bobby nodded in approval.

Athena gleefully squealed when Karen handed Elta over. "Hello, Elta. Nice to meet you and your brother." She and Bobby would likely baby-sit if need be but this was just enough time to spend with the babies before they went home.

"Good luck with twins. I hear it's hell." Bobby grinned when Karen playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Three kids are definitely it for us," Hen murmured once she finally calmed Maverick too.

"Our little Denny, Elta, and Maverick. These are our kids and our family's complete," Karen agreed.

"We should go - leave you alone now that you're home and a family of five." Athena reluctantly handed Elta back over - Bobby held Maverick for a few minutes - and then they left.

"Ready for our life to become complete chaos?" Hen asked her wife.

"Hell yeah." The two women fist bumped and delved deep into life as parents of three.

* * *

Denny had been wanting siblings for a while but soon learned how demanding and noisy babies were. "I promise you it'll calm down soon," Karen assured him as she rushed out of the nursery so the babies wouldn't wake back up and ruin all their progress.

"We love you," Hen reminded him.

"Love you too." Denny hugged both his moms and then returned to his room to sleep.

"I miss sleep. Glad he's getting some, even though the babies keep waking him up too." Karen groaned as she fell into bed.

Hen leaned over and kissed her. "I miss it too. You doing okay?" She couldn't help but worry about Karen - their second attempt at IVF had gone better than it had the first time and both babies were healthy but it hadn't been an easy pregnancy.

Karen nodded. "Just exhausted. But thrilled Elta and Maverick are finally home and we can stop worrying about having babies. It was a long, hard road to get here."

"That it was." Hen yawned and then smiled when Karen gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I didn't think we were ever going to get here and yet here we are. It's amazing." Karen's voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

"Hormones still out of whack?" Hen asked knowingly.

"A little but it's more than that," Karen acknowledged.

"Yeah, I know." The two snuggled with each other and then groaned when one of the babies woke up crying fifteen minutes later.

"Our work never ends." Karen got up and headed into the nursery, Hen following her since she was sure the other baby was also now awake.

Denny was not a happy camper the next morning and let his moms know. "They're too loud," he complained.

"I know, buddy - they're newborns. They'll be like this for a while." Hen sympathized with her eldest - they were all in the same boat - but there was nothing that could be done about it.

"You sure we can't take them back?"

Karen snorted into her coffee. "No refunds, kid. Sorry."

He glared at them and Hen resisted the urge to take a picture of her upset son - it wasn't funny but it was at the same time. Definitely conflicted. "You want to spend the day with just your moms? Bobby and Athena can take care of Elta and Maverick for the day," she suggested.

Denny lit up. "Yes!"

"Sounds like a plan. We'll do anything you want." Karen was aware they were giving in but Denny needed a win - and a day away from the twins.

After checking in with Bobby and Athena to make sure it was okay, they dropped the twins off at the Grant-Nash house and then spent most of the day with Denny. He enjoyed himself and was feeling like himself by the time they got home.

* * *

As the twins grew and stopped waking them up at all hours of the night, Denny gradually adjusted to their presence and started to actually like them. When an upset Elta started crying in her bouncy seat, he was the first to get to the baby to soothe her. "Hi, Elta. You're okay - I'm here," he reassured his sister.

Elta quieted down at the sight of her brother and started babbling at him. "You're one of her favorite people, bud." Karen smiled at the sight of two of her three children and took a picture on her phone, sending it to Hen.

"She's one of my favorite people too. And so is Maverick." Except when they cried, which Denny wouldn't admit out loud, but they both knew he was thinking that.

Hen and Karen had had some doubts in the beginning - and a hard time getting pregnant - but they didn't regret expanding their family. Denny, Elta, and Maverick were the children they were meant to have and that was that. Maybe they'd adopt someday but that was likely years in the future if they went ahead and did it. The Wilson family of five was inseparable, and Hen and Karen had made it through the worst in their marriage. Nothing could rip them apart now - they were stronger. Denny was the best big brother anyone could ask for, and all three kids were loved beyond measure.


End file.
